villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine (simply known as Victor Quartermaine) is the main antagonist of the 2005 DreamWorks film, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-rival and Phillip's owner. He is voiced by Ralph Fiennes who also played Amon Goeth, Rameses, Francis Dolarhyde, Hades, and Lord Voldemort. Biography ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Victor Quartermaine is a cocky, arrogant, rude, impolite, supercilious, argumentative, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals (with the obvious exception being his own hunting dog, Phillip). He is Wallace's arch-rival in trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Victor Quartermaine offers to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as a helpful opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discovers his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor is chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit. Victor's fate is unknown, but one thing is for certain, he has never been seen or heard from since. In a deleted scene, it is rumored he was run out of town. ''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse Of the Were-Rabbit Video Game Victor Quartemaine and his dog named Phillip also appear as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the Were-Rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor Quartermaine plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Appearance Victor Quartermaine is a slim man and is always seen wearing a trench coat and black boots. He also wears a black toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine The BunVac 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into the Were-Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor Quartermaine gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Quotes *"I'm sorry Campanula but I am what I am." *"There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine" *"What you see is what you get." *"Marvelous? MARVELOUS? This confounded contraption virtually suffocated me. Besides, the job's only half done. How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush them? Liquidize them?" *"How on earth would those tiny minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?" *"I know your little secret Pesto. I know exactly what's going on." *"You're not going anywhere, Pesto." *"Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat as well as a scoundrel." *"And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quartermaine!" *"Nun Wrestling?" *"And if I can't have your money. I can still bag your bunny." *"I rather like your hair pinned back." *"HA. You can hop. But you can't hide Pesto." *"NO ONE BEATS VICTOR QUARTERMAINE." (last words before he is knocked unconscious) *"Quite right my dear. So I've decided to think this through very carefully." *"Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fortune?" *"My hair is in your machine." *"Humane? Well I suppose they'll be humane enough to give me back my dignity." *"Phillip, do something!" (last words before being chased away by a mob led by Reverend Clement Hedges) Gallery Victor1.jpg|A model of Victor Quartermaine with this dog Phillip. wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111950883-1205716_640w.jpg|Victor Quartermaine in this mansion with this dog Phillip. Victor Quartermaine with Flowers for Totty.png|Victor arrives at Lady Tottington's porch with flowers for her. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg|"There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine. What you see is what you get." (toupee gets sucked into the BunVac 6000.) Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg|"My hair is in your machine!" Quartermaine.jpg|Victor as he's not happy with Lady Tottington's idea for not killing the beast. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg|"What?! How on earth would those tiny-minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?!" tumblr_lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o1_250.gif|"I've spent a long time reeling in that fluffy-headed bunny lover, and I'm not about to let some puddle-headed peasant poach her from me!" Large 0000002854.jpg|"Come on! Queensbury rules! Put 'em up, you little pipsqueak!" Victor as he tolds Wallace to fight him. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5395.jpg|Victor along with Gromit watching with terror as Wallace transforms into the Were-Rabbit. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg|Victor grins evilly at Gromit. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg|Victor smirks evilly as he and Phillip watch the Were-Rabbit hop away, and Gromit drive off. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg|"Spare me the sermon, Vicar. Just tell me how I kill him! Err...uh, I mean "it." curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7104.jpg|"Your loyalty is moving. Sadly, you won't be." Victor as he traps Gromit in the cage. Victor snatches the golden carrot despite Totty's Protests.png|Victor having run out of gold bullets, snatches the Golden Carrot as a replacement, ignoring Totty's protests. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8107.jpg|Victor caught Totty holding the Were-Rabbit's hands. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8242.jpg|"HA. You can hop. But you can't hide, Pesto." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8379.jpg|Victor Quartermaine's Breakdown. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8531.jpg|"Looks like the Buck stops here!" Evil Laugh. Lady_Tottington_knocking_Victor_Quartermaine_out.jpg|Totty whacks Victor with her giant carrot, knocking him out. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8751.jpg|VIctor Quartermaine's defeat; forced into the Were-Rabbit decoy, bitten in the butt by Phillip, and chased away by the mob. Trivia *He is similar to Governor Ratcliffe. They are both upper class people, both serve as the main antagonist and are greedy and pompous. *He is similar to Gaston Legume from Beauty and the Beast and Prince Charming from the Shrek series. All three are arrogant jerks who believe themselves to be heroes, and want to kill the heroes (Shrek, the Were-Rabbit, and the Beast). *He is the first Wallace & Gromit villain in the films to speak. *He is also the first Wallace & Gromit villain to be human, as the others were both animals (Feathers McGraw) and robot (Preston). *The only Wallace & Gromit villains to be human are him, Piella Bakewell and Monty Muzzle. Category:Poachers Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hunters Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Golddiggers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elitist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In love villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal